moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Quervik Story 3 - Vanilla Unicorn
Któż by się tego spodziewał - rzucił ironicznie Phinks w głowie Romeo - Niemożliwe... - powiedział zielonowłosy - burdel?! - Taa... - odrzekł mu ogromny, czarny smok zwany Quint'em stojąc po jego prawicy - Można powiedzieć, że tutaj spotyka się większość mieszkańców z miasteczka - dodał niebieskowłosy znajdujący się z lewej strony chłopaka, u którego dopiero teraz zauważył coś niepokojącego. Wzrok młodego Whitechapel'a był teraz skierowany w jakiś punkt w oddali, a jego mózg próbował przetworzyć aktualną sytuację w jakiej to się znajdował. - Więc... - wydusił z siebie i zrobił pauzę - - Co? - spytali obaj Serek i Przemek - Wy też jesteście... - - Jesteśmy... ? - znów odezwała się dwójka jego rozmówców - Stałymi bywalcami tego burdelu?! - funkcje motoryczne chłopaka zdawały się już wracać do normy. - W sumie tak - Quint rzucił bez wahania, a po chwili po czuł na sobie od stóp po głowę wzrok nowo poznanego. - Czy to legalne by kilkunastometrowy gad korzystał z takich usług?! - - Co - Przemek jedynie zaśmiał się pod nosem - Odpowiedz mu Serek... czy to legalne? - - To jest spaczenie puli genetycznej! - zawołał Phinks w głowie Romeo, który tylko mógł to usłyszeć. - Spier#alaj! - ryknął gad do reinkarnatora, a po chwili zwrócił się do młodziaka obok - Ja nie...! Ja tu tylko na alkohol przychodzę - - Dzięki Bogu... - odetchnął z ulgą nastolatek, a smok posłał Przemkowi wzrok przepełniony żądzą mordu. - Wait! - zielonowłosy nagle przypomniał sobie pewien drobny, lecz bardzo istotny fakt - Ja tam nie wejdę - dodał - Nie mogę - Czemu? - Przemek spojrzał na niego zdziwiony - Jestem niepełnoletni - - ... - dwójka rozmówców spojrzała na siebie wzajemnie, a zaraz po tym na nieświadomego zagrożenia Romeo - Chłopaki tak nie wolno! - kilka sekund później krzyczał on niesiony na barku przez smoka niczym worek ziemniaków mogąc jedynie słyszeć jak drzwi do burdelu są otwierane i widzieć jak niebo zostaje zastąpione przez sufit owego zakładu przyjemności - Puszczaj! - Quint spełnił jego prośbę i postawił go na podłodze Vanilla Unicorn. - Kto to jest? - usłyszał nagle nieopodal i szybko zorientował się, że stoi właśnie przy barze. Za nim jego oczom ukazała się blond włosa piękność o błękitnych oczach, która była odziana w ku jego zaskoczeniu w piracki strój. Po tym, iż czyściła ona właśnie jeden z kieliszków można było wywnioskować, że pełni funkcje barmanki. - Znaleźliśmy go w lesie - odpowiedział jej smok - Obok Twierdzy Shiro - dodał reinkarnator - Serek najwyraźniej nadal nie odpuścił sobie walki z Reibim - po tych słowach piratka spojrzała na gada z wyrzutem - Przemek mówił byś tam nie łaził! - skarciła Quinta barmanka, a ten jedynie parsknął i skrzyżował ręce obrażony. Dziewczyna wtedy spojrzała na nieznajomego zaskoczona, na co ten chciał odpowiedzieć uściskiem ręki, lecz... - Nawet o tym nie myśl - odezwał się Phinks - O co chodzi? - spytał go w myślach Romeo - Spójrz tylko na jej perfekcyjne ciało... albo sztuczne, albo jest syreną - wyjaśnił mu głos w jego głowie - i co najgorsze, prawdopodobniej mamy do czynienia z opcją numer dwa - - Przesadzasz - rzekł zielonowłosy i podał dłoń blond niewiaście - Cześć! Romeo jestem - przywitał się z serdecznym uśmiechem - a ty? - - Hmmm - spojrzała ona na chłopaka - Noelle Strange - powiedziała też z uśmiechem i podała mu dłoń - Możesz mi mówić Strange - - Fajno - stwierdził chłopak - Miło poznać - - Musimy pogadać - skierowała się ona teraz do Przemka, a następnie udała się z nim gdzieś, przy okazji badając potajemnie zawartość świeżo zdobytego portfela z napisem - Własność Romeo Whitechapel - - Sympatyczna - powiedział Romeo sam do siebie, a po chwili poczuł na czyjeś spojrzenie - - Siemka! - kolejny kobiecy głos odezwał się, tym razem zza pleców chłopaka, który natychmiast się obrócił, a przed jego oczyma pojawiła się czyjaś twarz... obrócona dodatkowo do góry nogami. Należała ona do kolejnej przedstawicielki płci żeńskiej, która różniła się nieco urodą od poprzedniej poznanej przez chłopaka, ale i tak jej dorównywała. Była to dziewczyna hojnie obdarzona przez naturę o śnieżno białej skórze i demonicznych oczach. Z jej pleców wyrastały majestatyczne skrzydła, przypominające te jakie posiadają nietoperze. - Siemka - odpowiedział Romeo, a ów dziewczyna zeskoczyła z sufitu i znalazła się w normalnej pozycji. - Proszę proszę - odezwała się ona - Widzę kolejny świeżak w mieście - - Można tak powiedzieć - rzekł niepewnie zielonowłosy badając ją wzrokiem Phinks w głowie Romeo jedynie otworzył szeroko oczy z zaskoczenia, robiąc to samo co jego nosiciel, tyle, że robił to bardziej w sposób astralno-mentalny, nie wierząc, że osoba, która stoi przed zielonowłosym jest właśnie skąpana w potężnej aurze Władcy Piekieł - Lucyfera. - Salai jestem - ujawniła demonica - Chcesz się naj#bać? - Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Quervik Story